Ultimate Cross
by Feeling-Grand
Summary: When Marty McFly accidentally teleports random characters from other shows, games and movies to his world, problems assure. Characters, Marty Mc Fly, Applejack (My Little Pony) Norman (Paranorman) Chris (Stand By Me) Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Link (Legend Of Zelda). M for very dark sexual themes, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

There were weak steps as futuristic sneakers stepped through the old home of a scientist. The many clocks ticked away, the many inventions still in place on the day before everything changed his future and the future of his family.

Marty stood there, just in amaze as he looked around to all Doc Brown's old machines, all his experiments that would never be completed now in this time but what his friend could do now, travel to the universe with his new family and see things Marty couldn't even imagine.

"Are you okay, Marty?"

He turned, seeing Jennifer standing at the door with a weak smile on her face and just nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah… I just can't believe he's gone."

"But he is so happy now."

"I know…" he said quietly and just looked at her one more time saying with a brave smile, "And so am I."

"Shall we start cleaning?"

"No… not just yet, Jen… can I just remember?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders and placed her hand on his, smiling weakly as she left and he watched her go, sighing as he just turned back to the old clustered room and began to look at all of Doc's old inventions.

"You were so great, Doc," he said to himself quietly with a smirk as he looked at all the quirky machines around him but paused when he saw a weird circular disk on the table labelled _Get rid of immediately_

Marty raised his eyebrow confused, lifting it up and seeing a little number frame, going up to 100 but was at the number 5 and crossed his eyes lost. Why was this labelled to get rid of?

He touched around its side till he felt a small button and pressed it with curiosity but suddenly flung back into the wall as an explosion blasted through the room and he lay there panting in shock, watching as static lights flickered across the floor and saw five bodies on the floor… as if laying there unconscious and he got up going over to them quickly, saying fast.

"Jesus,"

One of the bodies on the ground woke… a blonde twenty year old girl with a cowboy hat on and she stirred sleepily, blinking her eyes confused as she muttered,

"What just happened…"

She looked to her hands, freezing in terror when she realized… they _were _hands.

"Ahh!" she gasped, getting quickly up on her feet but shook there on unstable steps, "Where am I? WHAT am I!?"

She panicked as she looked at her scary body in tears before spotting the weird creature ahead of her and gasped,

"What are you?"

"I'm Marty McFly…"

"Is this Discord's doing?"

"Who…?" he asked confused and she only stumbled back, nearly tripping as she hit off a table and clutched onto it to get her grip.

"This is not Ponyville…"

"Pony what?" Marty said confused and noticed that the other four people on the ground had still not awoken and looked at them in silence.

There were three boys and one young girl… all sleeping soundlessly and Marty said quickly to the blonde.

"I… I pressed a button and then… you five just exploded in here."

"What button?" the girl asked and he ran quickly back to where he dropped the disk but froze when he saw… it had broken from the blast and suddenly saw the label that had been obstructed from the disposal sticker,

"Oh God…"

_Dimension Switcher_

"What am I?!" the girl asked again in terror, tears rising from her eyes, "This isn't Appleacres and you're not a little pony!"

"Not a little pony?" he said lost, "Wait… are you talking about those My Little Pony toys that came out a couple years ago in the toyshops?"

"Toys? I'm not a toy! I'm a pony!" she said in tears, "I w-was a pony?! What am I?"

"What's your name…?"

"Applejack…"

The four children on the ground began to finally stir as one of them woke and the young thirteen year old girl with raven hair and black dress said quietly confused,

"This is a strange dream?"

"What's your name and where are you from?" Marty asked her quickly and the girl looked at him confused, but answered.

"Err… I'm Kiki, a witch in training… and I was studying away from home in a big city for a year…. What's your name?"

"Marty McFly."

"Nice to meet you, sir!" she said happily getting up with a stretch, "My, this is one _weird_ dream!"

"Wake up the other three," Marty told Applejack and the country girl stumbled on her human legs as she kneeled quickly on the ground waking the three boys one by one and the three blinked confused, but one shrunk back in horror asking,

"Is this a vision?!"

"Name,"

"Norman Babcock."

"From?"

"From Massachusetts,"

"Grr…" the blond boy squirmed in sleep pushing Applejack away and the girl looked at Marty helpless before the boy woke, jumping up amaze as he said.

"Navi? I have to get back to fighting." He looked around quickly, seeing the four other standing people and asked, "Is this a trick from Ganondof?"

"Name and where are you from?"

"Link, child of the Kokiri forest and on a quest to save Hyrule from him…"

"Who."

"Ganondof… the man of pure evil and dark intent."

"Wow, what a very strange dream…" Kiki said with a little curious eyes at all these strange characters.

"Where am I?"

The five all froze as they saw the last boy had awoken and was sitting there holding his legs into him, Marty asked,

"Name and-"

"Chris Chambers… born in Castle Rock, Oregon… and this is not my home."

"A trap." Link said, looking at the five, "Ganondof has been capturing and brainwashing many citizens… he must be trying to toy with us… where is Navi? She'll know what to do."

"Navi?"

"My fairy."

"I thought fairies died out hundreds of years ago?" Kiki asked confused.

"Fairies don't exist." Chris said quietly.

"He means his guardian angel," Norman said quickly, "And we all have one."

"Look, I just got to wake up and get back to the farm…" Applejack said quickly, getting back unsteadily onto her legs and asked, "So who wants to slap me and get me back to my consciousness?"

"Look." Marty said, getting a little stressed from all this talk and the five strange people looked at him confused.

"This in 1985, you were all teleported here somehow from your dimensions from this device," he said holding up the disk, "And this is not a dream… you are really… here."

"Oh God…" Norman said freaking out a little, and put his head in his hands crying, "No, no… this can't be…"

"This has to be a dream." Kiki said, getting up in worry, "I was just in bed and now I'm here."

"From what I can tell," Marty said quickly, "This machine took you all when you were sleeping and brought you here… to this reality and time."

"Are you sayin'," Applejack said fast, "That I'm stuck like this… in this _strange _body."

"You're a human now,"

"What the heck is a human?"

"The dominant species on the planet for the last ten thousand years." Chris said, looking at her with a weak smile.

"But… but Celestia an alicorn created the world."

"In my universe," Link said lost, "The world was created by three goddesses that became the triforce that resides in the sacred realm."

"We're meant to believe in creationism…" Chris said with a roll of his eyes, "But anyone who believes that is deluding themselves."

"In my world, I've seen you before," Norman said looking at Marty in tears, "You're from the movie _Back To The Future."_

"No, kid… this here, is the real world." Marty said, not feeling crazy about his reality being called a movie.

"Not in my world." Norman said weakly and the six all looked at each other quietly, not knowing what to say until Marty finally spoke.

"I don't know what to do right now… but I'll fix this and send you all back."

"This… really isn't a dream?" Kiki said quietly, her eyes getting watery at last as they all shook their heads, "Oh no… who'll look after Jiji!"

"And who'll help on the farm!"

"And who'll save Hyrule!"

"And who'll!"

"Okay, listen everyone," Chris said getting up finally and turning to the crowd of confused characters, "This guy here, Marty, he said he will send us back… so all we can do is wait and we will get sent back eventually. Just wait. That's it."

"And will everything be the same when we are sent back?" Kiki asked, eager to know.

Marty just looked at the worried group and took a sigh… saying,

"I'm not sure… but hopefully."

"That's all I needed to know," Applejack said with a deep breath in and tried to stand up to shake Marty's hand but walked on wobbly legs before clutching it and saying, "Thank you."

"Where will we stay?" Norman asked the group nervous, "I've never been away from home…"

"You can stay here," Marty said, looking at the kids with assurance, "No one is staying in Doc's home… I can get you some food. I'm rich so I can help you out. Everything will be okay."

"I believe you." Applejack said with trust but tripped over as she began to walk away and Kiki helped her up quickly.

"You going to need to learn how to walk, err, miss…?"

"You can just call me Applejack,"

Kiki smiled back at the blonde girl's warm face and Chris stood up asking with a small assurance.

"So what time and place is this?"

"1985, Hill Valley, California."

"Well if I was transported anywhere, I'm glad it was still in the states."

"So what do we do now?" Applejack asked, the group looking at Marty needing to know an answer and the seventeen year old teen just said.

"Find a bed to bunk in?"


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked silently through the cluttered home, Kiki keeping close to Applejack's side to help her as Marty showed them through the crowded hall, opening doors as he showed them the rooms.

"Okay, now Doc has four beds, one a double so two of you are going to have to share."

The group looked at each other, awkward about the idea before AJ sighed saying,

"I'll share with someone,"

"Then maybe the two girls should share, I know how boys can be about that," Marty said honestly and the three lads shrugged, not really bothered but Norman did seem a bit relieved.

"One of the beds is in a single room."

"I'll take that one." Chris said suddenly, not letting room in for an objective and Norman looked nervously at Link, the blonde boy just smiling, not caring which room he was in.

"Okay, sorted." Marty said relieved, "I guess I'll get back to you guys later, I have to meet up with my girlfriend."

"A girl friend… I have many of those," Link said and Chris just smirked,

"I guess you're quite a player?"

"Player…?" Link said confused, "Well sometimes… I do feel like I'm being controlled by someone else… but doesn't everybody?"

The group looked at him worried and he just laughed innocently, not noticing the concern for his statement.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Marty said to the group, "Just stay here."

"Wait, you're going to leave us?" Applejack asked shocked, "In this strange world by ourselves?"

"What if monsters attack us?" Link asked quickly worried, "I don't think I can protect this many people!"

"Monsters -what?" Marty asked lost.

"Don't worry," Norman said a little nervous giving Link a poke on the shoulder to get his attention, "I'll find an old ghost and see if they can tell us how safe this area is."

"Ghosts?" Chris said with a small laugh, Norman looked at him quickly… he hated when people made fun of him.

"Yes, ghosts. I see ghosts. Something wrong with that?"

Chris stopped laughing when he saw the serious expression on the boy and looked around nervous, muttering,

"Err- no, no I… I actually think it's pretty cool, man."

Norman froze surprised… he wasn't expecting that and replied back, not knowing what to say,

"Oh.. okay."

"Anyway." Applejack said, looking at Marty in worry, "You can't honestly expect to leave us here when there are monsters around!"

"There is no monsters in this world." Marty said annoyed and AJ frowned, "Look, Jennifer is waiting for me, so I really have to head. But I _will_ be back in a few hours, okay?"

The country girl just had a scowl on her face and Marty didn't know really how to respond to that so just said,

"Okay, be back in five."

He walked hesitantly away from the group, all the confused people watching him go heartbroken and he could feel the annoying guilt in his gut, but he had to see Jennifer, he had only been home for one week anyway from the past.

The group sighed once they heard the door in the background close and AJ looked at the young adolescence saying,

"Okay… so what now?"

"I need a broom and a sky." Kiki said quickly with an eagerness in her eyes.

"Err… why?" Applejack asked lost.

Kiki blinked surprised… surely they had witches in their universes.

"I'm going to fly! Look around! I am a witch in training after all,"

"Wait…" Chris said with an amazed face, "You… can fly?"

"Yes, can't witches in your world?"

"The witches in my world were burnt at the stake."

Kiki nearly lost her breath hearing that, "…w-what?"

"It was a long time ago…" Chris muttered, feeling worried he had offended her.

"Who would kill… innocent girls like that?"

"The world ain't that innocent where I come from," Chris said, looking at her nervous, "Even if people try to pretend it is."

Kiki looked at him quietly, but just looked away, going to the kitchen and getting a broom and Applejack hurried to stop her, stumbling and hitting against the wall as she called,

"Wait Kiki, don't go! It's probably dangerous."

"Look, I'm sure the people are nice like Marty is here." Kiki said, pulling out an old broom and walking back out to them with a smile, "Most people have always the best intention."

"And what people are those?" Chris asked barely and Kiki looked at him slowly… she didn't understand how a boy that looked younger than her… could seem so much older… and darker for that matter.

"Always expect the best."

"I could go with her and protect her." Link said fast and Chris just laughed,

"With what? You're just a little kid."

Link frowned, but pulled out his sword fast, swinging it in the air before slamming into a wooden box on the ground with such force the box split and Chris held his tongue saying.

"Wow…"

Link grinned, but Kiki didn't feel very excited about the idea.

"C'mon," Chris said to her with a wink, "At least then we'll know nothing bad will happen to you."

"Well…" Kiki said quietly, looking at Link unsure, "Okay…"

"Excellent, maiden, let us depart."

She smiled nervous as she walked out of the house with the young boy dressed in green and Applejack struggled to get back on her legs, Norman going over quickly to help her and Applejack smiled saying.

"Okay, you're goin' to be my helper for the day."

"That's okay," Norman said with a weak smile, Applejack leaning on him to get her balance and he added, "I could even teach you to walk a bit."

"I don't know how you fancy humans can walk on only two legs… it looks so… weird."

"It's a lot handier but, having your hands free." He said with a small chuckle.

"See, where I come from, we don't have hands."

"Jesus," Chris said in amaze, "being a pony must be really bad."

Applejack scowled at him, "being a pony is in my blood, and is a lot more natural than walkin' on two and wearin' clothes all the time," she looked down to the outfit she was wearing, "Where'd did I even get these?"

"Believe me," Chris said with a small smirk, "It is not flattering being naked in this world… but if you want to get nude, be my guest."

Applejack looked at him suspicious… the kids in her world were a lot more innocent in the way they spoke than this kid and only looked at Norman, the young boy muttering.

"Believe me, people are worse in my world."

She sighed, as he helped her walk out to a table in the invention room and Chris wandered in after them saying.

"Well if that Kiki girl and warrior boy have decided to leave the nest… I might wander a bit myself if that's okay?"

Applejack didn't like that idea,

"No, we can't all be splitting."

"Trust me, I'm protected as well."

"Unless you have some super power like those other two, no you're not."

Chris smirked, replying, "I have something better than a superpower."

The two looked at him quietly. He seemed to hesitate after mentioning that and just muttered, looking away,

"Look, I'll be okay."

Applejack didn't know what to say as he just left and turned to Norman saying fast,

"Follow him."

"I… don't want to." The boy said in honest truth… Chris scared him a little and Applejack repeated.

"He's all talk… but he's got nothing up his sleeve. I'll be alright here. Go on, Norman,"

Norman sighed, looking into those green eyes still nervous but gave up fast, nodding his head weakly as he walked out in a slouch.

XXXXX

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!" Link screamed in glee as he flew a thousand feet in the sky with Kiki and the girl had to keep repeating.

"Hold onto me, Link! YOU'LL FALL!"

"I have an amazing way of surviving high falls." He said with encouragement and she looked at him shocked.

"HOLD ON!"

"Alright!" Link said with a frown, holding onto her tight but his eyes were exploring the amazing bird view in excitement saying in wonder,

"Wow! You are nothing like the witches in my world! They're all so ugly and evil!"

"In your world too?" Kiki asked worried and he just shrugged, "Man… I thought that we were accepted everywhere."

"Don't worry, I'm sure people in your world love you!"

"Well… I thought they did…" she said quietly and looked down a little upset, "But now… now I'm not so sure…"

A thousand feet below them, Chris wandered in a quiet stroll through the sunny town, but pat his pocket quietly… feeling the gun against his leg and smiled at the small bit of security he had in this different world.

"Strange… it looks pretty much the same as my dimension… beside the cars look different," he said looking at the cars and then the people saying in amusement, "And the people are dressed crazy, like."

Norman sighed from away, keeping an eye on him in drudgery as he followed behind… why was he doing this for a pony girl he didn't even know?

He froze stiff however hiding behind a bin as he saw Chris pull out a gun and pat it a couple of times in his hands, his heart beating fast as Norman whispered,

"Oh God…"

Chris stiffened when he spotted that crazy spiky hair poking up from behind the bin and shouted, "Hey kid!"

Norman quickly sprinted away but Chris caught up to him fast, yanking Norman back from the arm and asking,

"What the hell's your problem! Following me!"

"You have a GUN!" Norman yelled back in absolute terror and Chris sighed, putting the weapon back in his pocket quietly muttering,

"Yeah… I have a gun… but I'm not dangerous…" he looked at the younger boy with a hesitant smile, "I just need it for protection."

"You have a GUN!" he yelled again and pulled his hand free but Chris just grabbed him again, holder him in a tighter grip as he said.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone. C'mon! I'm only twelve."

"Exactly! Twelve!" Norman said trying to get loose again but Chris's hold was too tight, "What type of twelve year old thinks they need a gun for protection?"

"Obviously you never grew up in CastleRock."

"No, I grew up in the twenty-first century, where kids go to jail for shoot outs in schools!"

"Seriously?" Chris said in amaze, "That happens in your world?"

Norman nodded his head slowly and Chris finally released his grip, Norman moving back wary and the poor boy just muttered,

"Hey I'm sorry…" Chris said, Norman looking at him slowly, "But it's safe, I know how to handle it. So skin it…"

"What?"

Chris looked at him confused,

"Peace,"

He grabbed Norman's arm, displaying the peace sign by running his hand down the boy's forearm and Norman looked at him worried.

"Skin it."

_And I thought I was weird…_ Norman thought to himself quietly before Chris said again, getting the feeling he had to make the truce more trustworthy,

"I won't use it… I swear."

Norman looked at him quietly, before slowly nodding his head but the two suddenly jumped as Kiki landed down in front of them, Link jumping off in laughter saying,

"That was the best thing ever!"

"Why are you two away from the house?" Kiki asked the two surprised and Chris just responded,

"Was curious, just like you."

She looked at him cautious and Norman smiled weakly.

"I can't believe you can fly."

"Well I can't believe you can talk to ghosts," Kiki said with a wink and Norman laughed nervously,

"It's not that impressive."

"Well actually…" Chris said with a suspicious smile, "How do we know he can talk to ghosts… I mean, he hasn't actually proved it yet."

Norman looked at him slowly.

"I can."

"Prove it."

Norman looked at the group of kids quietly… he normally didn't fall into peer pressure, but he didn't trust this Chris kid completely and said, a little courage in himself facing him.

"Take me to a cemetery…"


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack sighed as she sat down on the seat, tapping her head with her fingers as she leaned against the table a bit bored but also worried.

"What's taking them so long?" she said to herself quietly, concern coming over her as it had been around an hour and not one of those kids had returned home.

She froze when she heard the door knob jiggle and her heart began to panic as she picked up a metal clock for protection, holding it in the air getting ready to throw if she needed to but sighed when she saw it was just Marty and lowered it down, but asked just as fast,

"Where were you?"

"Err, with my girlfriend," he said confused, wondering why she would even ask this when she already knew and AJ grumbled, placing the clock back down on the table and he came forward, a bag of groceries in his hands.

"Got food."

"Yay…" she said not really impressed and he looked at her confused asking,

"Is there a problem?"

"No it's fine…" she muttered, and took out an apple from the paper bag he had placed before her, chewing it in bothersome before Marty looked around and asked quickly,

"Where are the others?"

"They went exploring."

"And you _let_ them?" He asked in amaze at her stupidity and she looked at him annoyed saying,

"Look I tried to stop them but I can't do anythin' with these legs."

"Oh Jesus Christ…" he said in haste, walking back and forth in hurry saying "Doc would kill me if he knew I had inter-dimensional _children_ wandering around the place!"

"Hey, don't _lose_ your temper!" Applejack yelled at him, amazed at his anger, "They'll come back, they are magic and fancy and the sort."

"I have to go find them."

"Look, I need help here." Applejack said fast, "I have to be able to move without falling so show me how to walk!"

"Just one step in front of the other, I have to go."

"Marty!" she yelled just as he was about to reach for the knob, "Please!"

He sighed, taking a breath in as he turned to her and asked, "Do you really think that not being able to walk at the moment is more important than four kids outside in a world which they don't even know?"

"I trust them," she said barely and he looked at her concerned, "Please…"

He looked at her quietly, seeing the disabled pathetic girl sitting there helpless and he sighed again, turning around to help her saying quietly,

"Alright, I'll teach you to walk- but then-!"

"They'll be home," she said in honesty and he looked into her green eyes, how could she have such faith in children she didn't even know?

"Alright…"

XXXXX

The kids walked through the empty cold graveyard as the sun was getting closer to the horizon and a orange light spread over the town, the stone graves leaving long shadows along the grass and the group stood there as Norman said with a little bravery.

"Hello? Anyone around…?"

Kiki and Link looked at him worried, Chris's arms folded with a grin on his face before Norman spotted an elderly ghost wandering around the yard and called,

"Hey you!"

The old lady looked at him, floating over quickly as she asked,

"You can see me?"

"Yes," Norman said to her with a kind smile, "Yes I can,"

"Where has my husband gone? He hasn't been returning my calls."

"Your husband died many years ago, but please, could you do me a favour?"

The elderly ghost looked at him slowly confused before he whispered in her ear the problem and the three kids watched Norman talk to air, Chris smirking as he asked,

"Are you okay there, man?"

"Is he talking to one?" Link asked in curiosity and Chris just shrugged, Kiki looking at the two before over to Norman asking,

"Is everything okay, Norman?"

"So how are you going to prove there's actually a ghost there?" Chris asked in wonder, a smile on his face and Norman lowered his eyebrows, saying to the ghost,

"Okay, do it with him."

She smiled a weak smile as she floated slowly behind Chris and Norman said quietly,

"The ghost said that she will tell me any number of fingers you hold up behind your back."

"That simple?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Well how else can I prove it?"

Chris looked at the other two, Link shrugging and looked back at Norman slowly replying,

"Fine…"

He held up two fingers behind his back and the ghost repeated the step, Norman looking at her two fingers saying,

"Two…"

Chris smiled, holding out another number and he replied,

"Three."

Chris held out his middle finger and the ghost repeated none the wiser, Norman freezing a little seeing the gesture before lowering his eyebrows replying,

"That's not funny."

"It was only a joke," he said with a laugh and Norman rolled his eyes, Link looking at Chris's signal confused saying.

"I don't get it."

"Alright so you proved it," Chris said, putting his hands in his pants pockets not seeming too impressed, "So how will this ability really benefit us?"

"It's a lot more beneficial than what you bring to the table," Norman said with a trying face and Chris smirked, Norman pulling a confident grin in response but Kiki froze as she heard the snap of a twig and turned saying,

"Someone's coming."

The kids looked before them as a bunch of teens with packets of beer were wandering across the yard, Norman signalling the group to hide and the four hurried behind a tomb, the teens cracking open a can as they drank and chatted, the young kids peering through the tomb's side, Chris saying,

"Why are we hiding?"

"I don't know," Norman replied, "They could be dangerous…"

The elder boy looked over to the teens as they laughed at a joke and rolled his eyes saying,

"They are _not_ dangerous."

"Come on," Kiki said to the boys, "Let's just leave,"

The two boys sighed, the expectations for some excitement being distinguished and the four walked awkwardly out from the tomb, their steps being heard by the teens and one called over,

"Hey you!"

The four stopped, looking back at the teens slowly as Chris replied wary,

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you little babies be in bed by now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Chris responded sarcastically and the teens laughed, one calling over,

"You're pretty funny for a squirt."

"Pretty funny? I'm hilarious," he said slowly trying them and the teens giggled calling,

"Do you want to hang?"

"Well…"

"Chris," Norman said to him quietly, "We really have to get back."

"I'm sorry," Kiki said to the teens with a small bow, "We would love to stay but our parents really need us back."

"What's with the broom? Cleaning or something."

"Well actually-"

"We are doing nothing." Norman said, warning Kiki with his voice and she looked at him a bit cautious, "We just gotta go."

"Awe," one of the teens said patronising him and Norman lowered his eyebrows annoyed, "I'm sure mummy wants you back real soon."

"I don't have a mother…" Link said weakly, looking at them with quiet eyes, "Why are you testing my friends?"

"It was just a joke, kid," the teen responded back annoyed, "Jeeze…"

The three boys stared them down, Kiki grabbing Link's arm as she said,

"Let's just go,"

Link looked at the young adults slowly, feeling hurt by this but followed Kiki away and Norman just shook his head disappointed in these teens leaving, Chris following behind but caught up to Link and muttered,

"They didn't mean anything by it, Link."

"Then why say it?" Link said quietly, "One should only speak from the intent in their hearts and they were speaking through their asses."

Chris burst out into laughter, Link looking at him with a small chuckle as the older boy asked,

"Where did a little squirt like you hear that word?"

"Today, while we flying." He said with a smile and Chris just laughed, ruffling up his hair and Link had to fix up his hat afterwards, Chris just laughing at even how Link mannered himself.

Norman watched from away with a small smile on his face as it began to get dark and the four walked back towards the city, going through the summery town back to the house but paused when they opened the door and saw Applejack falling into Marty's hands again, the young man just laughing saying,

"Okay, you are getting a _little_ better."

"Oh just a little?" she said with a grin and Chris just said with a smile,

"Are we interrupting anything?"

The two froze, looking over to the kids and Marty helped the girl steady herself, before saying annoyed,

"And where the hell were you?"

"Just exploring…" Kiki said nervously and Marty looked crossly over at the boys, Norman and Chris standing firm before seeing Link quake under the pressure shouting out.

"We just had to survey the area!"

"Nice keeping cool, man." Chris said with a roll of the eyes and Link looked at him nervous saying,

"I've just never had to explain my actions to someone before!" he said quickly, and looked to the ground saying, "Man, the deku tree was never this strict."

"And I'm not even going to ask about that one," Chris said with a smirk and Norman said,

"Yet you needed proof about the ghost thing."

"Oh let it go."

Norman smirking with a roll of his eyes muttering,

"Yeah…"

"So did you bring us food?" Kiki asked quickly, seeing the bag on the table and Marty nodded, the girl squeaking in joy.

Marty helped Applejack back to the seat but the country girl just kept standing saying to the kids,

"Watch."

The children watched as she walked on steady steps from one side of the room to the other and Kiki clapped her hands excitedly squeaking,

"That's brilliant, Applejack!"

"Very impressive," Chris said clapping his hands as a small applaud and Applejack grinned looking at them then at Marty saying,

"Well he helped me a lot."

"Oh I did nothing really."

"C'mon, don't be proud." She teased and he just gave an innocent smile, the girl smiling back at him warmly before Kiki said a little nervous,

"So can we eat?"

"Yeah," Marty said fast, getting back to the matter in hand, "I got a bunch of fruit and microwavable dinners so that should last you for tonight at least."

"Thinkin' ahead," Applejack said with a wink, "So what is a _microwavable _dinner?"

Marty laughed a little thinking she was joking but when Applejack's curious face didn't change he stopped saying,

"Oh, it's just a dinner that's cooked by a microwave."

"And a microwave is?"

"A machine used for heating food."

"Oh," Applejack said with a smile, "That's handy."

"So let's eat something," Chris said hungry and Marty pulled out five frozen dinners, handing it to the group and the kids looked at them confused besides Norman who headed for the kitchen to cook his, Link biting at the edge of his frozen rice confused and Kiki took his hand, leading him out to the other room, Chris looking at Applejack's face as the girl was unknowingly staring at Marty and cleared his throat, the girl snapping out of it.

"Distracted?"

"Me?" she said fast looking at him quickly, "Oh no… why?"

"Nothing…" he said with a smile and she smiled back confused, not getting it before Marty said with a clasp of his hands.

"Well seeing as everything is sorted. I'll be off again."

"What? Again?" Applejack said in disbelief, "Can't you stay put for more than five minutes?"

"What and not move like you?"

"Ha ha very funny." She said sarcastically with a grin, "I've been trying to walk all day and you know it. You were there!"

"Yeah I know," he said with a smile but sighed, looking at his watch before adding, "But Jennifer's having dinner at my place tonight and I've got to be there."

"We must meet this amazing girl of yours," Applejack said with a friendly non-confrontational smile, "She sounds like quite a woman."

"Oh she is."

"Great…" she said with a strained smile, "Can't wait to meet her."

"Well I can't actually introduce her to you guys… you know, considering you shouldn't be in this universe."

"Oh that's a shame," she said with a straining voice and Chris looked at her suspicious, "What a pity."

"Yeah," Marty said, getting the feeling he had offended her or something and headed for the door, "Tell the others where I've gone, be back tomorrow."

"Wait man, phone number or something?" Chris said fast and Marty hit his head adding,

"Sure. Of course, kid."

He wrote it down on a piece of paper over at the shelves and handed it to the boy, Applejack looking confused as she asked.

"Phone number?"

"Not even phones in pony world?" Chris asked.

"We prefer magic."

"Of course." he said with a roll of the eyes and she frowned, Marty waving at them as he left and Applejack waved back, feeling disheartened once he left and she looked down with a sigh as Chris asked.

"Something going on between you?"

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked confused.

"Nothing," Chris said back holding his hands opened innocently and she looked at him wary before he said,

"Well, might as well eat."

"Could ya wait for me?"

"C'mon." he said patiently, waiting for her to catch up to him and Applejack smiled, walking on stiff steps toward the door but stumbled hitting the ground hard and muttered,

"I'm alright…"

"Sure…"


	4. Chapter 4

The four headed to bed that night, Chris going into his room whereas Link and Norman had to share a bunk and the two girls were in one bed.

Kiki snuggled into the blanket as Applejack turned off the light and got into bed too but Kiki looked at her quietly with a smile asking,

"So is that Marty guy a nice person?"

Applejack looked at her with a tired smile replying,

"Yeah, he really is."

"I can't believe he was helping you to walk, and now, you can walk!"

"Well not that well," she said humbly and Kiki rolled her eyes saying,

"Good enough, Applejack." Applejack smiled at her slowly before Kiki had to say, "Do you think we will ever get home?"

"Hopefully…" the country girl said honestly, "But it's only been a day so far." She saw the worried look on Kiki's face and gave her a small hug saying, "Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

"Yeah," the young girl said quietly, but felt scared and alone in her heart… away from her friends, away from her world which loved her for who she was but these new people… she had never met anyone like them, and they gave her hope that things would be okay.

"Let's go to sleep," Applejack said quietly with a reassuring smile and Kiki smiled back, snuggling into her blankets as she whispered,

"Good night."

"Night Kiki,"

Away in Link's and Norman's room Norman listened to Link toss and turn in the bed above him, moaning tiredly as he tried to block out the noise and said after a while,

"Are you okay, Link? Are you finding it hard to sleep?"

"Yes," Link said straight out, looking down from his bed to Norman with wide awake eyes, "I never sleep, EVER and this is really weird to me."

"Wait," Norman said confused, "You don't sleep? Even at night?"

"That's when I'm usually killing monsters."

"Don't you get scared?"

"There's no place for fear in my world… not when you have to fight to survive."

"Oh…" Norman said quietly and looked at Link tired, saying reassuringly, "Well there's no monsters in this world, so don't be afraid."

"I usually stay awake all day and all night… sleep to me is a luxury."

"Well have the luxury," Norman said to him quietly with a smile, "Just relax, everything is fine, believe me."

Link looked at him with concern, but sighed, getting back under his blankets and tried to sleep muttering,

"Night, Norman."

"Night."

Chris just sat up in his bed in silence, listening to the noises of the house and his gun rested on the nightstand beside him, glistening from the moonlight and he sighed, laying back down as he peered silently out ahead of him and took a breath out.

This world was different to his… and it would take a while to adjust.

As the dawn began to approach that morning Applejack's eyes opened sleepily as she heard noise from the invention room and got up slowly, walking in unsteady steps to check it out but smiled relieved when she saw Marty and said,

"Oh hey, it's you."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," Applejack said, sitting down shakily on a chair, "Not at all… why are you here this early?"

"Had to check on you again, my heads been swimming in worry since you all came."

"C'mon," Applejack said with a grin, "We're not that much trouble."

He grinned back coming over to the table and leaning forward on the opposite chair saying,

"Believe me, all you guys are is trouble."

Applejack stuck her tongue out teasingly and he just laughed.

"Are you usually this smart?"

"I think you're just dumb."

He laughed, looking her in the eyes and Applejack seemed to falter for a moment, looking away nervous from the eye contact and muttered,

"So what did you bring for breakfast?"

"I bought cereal and milk."

"Didn't bring any hay of the sort?"

"Humans don't eat hay." He said with a laugh and she smiled nervously,

"Well maybe you should give it a try?"

"No no, it would spoil my appetite."

She looked at him with a grin at his cheekiness and leaned her head on her hand, looking up into his blue eyes with enticed ones of her own for a little longer than a minute and this time it was Marty's turn to falter saying, putting his hand behind his head.

"So should we get up the kids?"

"I'll just let them get up themselves, they all seem very independent."

"You yourself."

"Well once my parents left… I kinda had to take on the role of big sister and mum for the family… so you know,"

"Yeah…" he said, looking at her quietly asking, "Where'd they go to?"

"Heaven,"

"Oh." He said a little surprised to hear this, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize for nuthin'" she said with a smile lingering a little as she gazed into his eyes, "These things happen…"

"I didn't really know ponies had it hard too."

"Don't we all?"

He didn't respond back straight away… considering how well his life had went and just nodded weakly, looking into her green eyes and was just amazed at how vibrant they were, examining them for a few minutes loosing concentration but the two both snapped out of it as Kiki said,

"Yay! More food!"

"You're up?" Marty said, looking off into nothing as if seeming a bit embarrassed trying to find something to distract him and Kiki nodded, going over to the new bag of groceries on the table and pulled out a cereal box.

"Coco puffs, mmm! That sounds nice." She said in happiness and went to the kitchen to get a few bowls, Marty seeming to avoid eye contact with Applejack as she looked at him amused and just shook her head giggling.

"What time is it?"

The two looked over seeing Link rubbing his eyes with a sleepy yawn and Marty looked at one of the many clocks saying.

"Eight thirty,"

"I can't believe I actually slept." Link said in amaze; stretching his arms to wake himself up and Marty smiled at the ten year old saying.

"Well I guess be proud of yourself?" he said with a little laugh and Applejack smiled at him, liking seeing him in a good mood, it actually made her relaxed.

"Well I better be off again."

"C'mon Marty," Applejack said with a smile, looking at him warmly, "Stay for a bit more than a few minutes this time."

Marty looked into her eyes nervously, seeing the time on the clock and how he was meant to be in school by now but seeing something in the girl's eyes made his mind seem to want to change plans and he looked back at Applejack saying giving up,

"Alright, I'll stay… I can doss one day."

"Doss? What do you mean?"

"I have high school, last year actually but it's not a big deal."

"Oh," Applejack said a bit surprised, seeming to get her grip about her and said, "You're still in school."

"I _wish_ I wasn't… it's so hard getting back into the swing of things after everything I've seen."

"What do mean?" she asked interested, seeming to pay all her attention on the teen and he smiled nervous saying.

"Well… I'm actually a time traveller… well," he added, guessing he should be honest, "_Was_ a time traveller."

"You've been through time?" Applejack asked intrigued and he laughed.

"Yeah, but no chance of it now… the time machine is destroyed."

"Did you invent it yourself?"

"I wish, no my best friend Doc Browne invented all this stuff here and more… he's literally a genius."

"Well I'm sure you're good at something?" she said encouragingly and he shrugged saying,

"I can play a sweet tune on the guitar."

"No way?" she said with an eager smile, "Can I see?"

"Err…" he said a little squeamish about the idea but he felt hesitant saying no to this girl who wasn't afraid to ask anything it seemed and said, "Sure, just let me get my strings."

"I can come with you if you like?" Applejack said with a smile, getting up and he looked at her unsure, "C'mon, I just want to see this world,"

"Well…" he said, but again seeing her face made it hard to say no and he sighed saying, "Fine… come on."

Applejack smiled walking his direction as he led her out but tripped, stumbling into him and he sighed saying, "Just hold on to my arm."

"Okay…" she said a bit embarrassed with a chuckle and Link smiled seeing his new friends leave but heard a _tut tut_ sound looking behind him to see Chris leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"What's the matter?" Link asked confused and Chris just gave a small laugh saying,

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No?"

"You're too young to see."

"See what?"

"Never mind squirt," he said with a giggle, "You'll get it when your older."

"Are you guys going to come in for breakfast or something?" Kiki asked from away and Chris smirked turning to the kitchen mumbling,

"Yeah, be in in a second."

He smiled a bit wisely at Link, winking at him as if he knew a secret the other didn't and the young warrior boy looked at him so lost, but followed him out to the kitchen as they all had breakfast.

Norman was in his room but he panted a little in fear, seeing a white sparkling tear across the ground, white lights in balls floating around in haste and he asked quickly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

One of the balls stopped, coming alive into a celestial creature in shining white and said,

"Something is wrong… this reality shouldn't be."

"What's wrong?" Norman asked quickly, "What's the matter?"

"You must get back."

"But we can't!" he said back desperately and asked again in eager, "What's wrong?"

The angel looked at him worried but disappeared back into a ball as a call came,

"Norman?"

Norman froze, looking up slowly seeing Chris at the door staring at him concerned, not seeing all the lights and sparkling tears and asked,

"Are you okay man?"

Norman looked back at the white balls, but heard one whisper,

"_Shhhh."_

He looked back at Chris with a shaky smile, trying to act normal as he mumbled,

"Yeah, everything is fine… just distracted."

"Well breakfast is ready if you want some." Chris added a bit wary of how the boy's voice sounded and Norman swallowed, nodding his head slowly as Chris left and got up, walking over the tear and heading nervously to the kitchen for food.

XXXXX

Marty snuck Applejack into his house, though everyone was out considering they were either at school or work and he took the girl to his room, pulling out his guitar and plugging it into the system, stroking a few strings and making a nice sound from that.

Applejack sat on the bed, looking at him with a smile as he played a beat and the girl cooed at the moves, clapping with laughter,

"You're pretty good at that!"

"Well I have been playing for years," he said modestly with a grin, feeling a bit proud at the compliment none the less and the girl got up taking the guitar off him and playing a few strings but yelped saying in ache,

"They're so stiff,"

"You grow a tolerance after a while."

He showed her his hands and she took hold of one, examining his fingers as she felt them slowly and he looked at her nervous at the touch before she looked up at him with her green eyes and smiled saying,

"They're so rough."

"Yeah," he said with a nervous voice, seeing her face close to his as she gazed at him with a warm smile, not noticing as she moved unknowingly closer to him but the two snapped out of it fast as there was a knock on the front door and Marty withdrew his hand from her, going away to answer it, Applejack feeling awkward being left in the room.

Marty opened the door but paused when he saw Jennifer there with a worried look in her eyes and he said nervous,

"Jen,"

"Marty, I was so worried not seeing you at school today and the way you were acting last night. Is everything okay?"

"Err yeah, everything is fine," he said quickly with a nervous face, "I just haven't been feeling well, thought I should take the day off."

"Well I have second period off, so we can hang if you want."

"That sounds great Jennifer but, but I just need to catch up on a bit of work."

"Oh," she said a bit surprised, "Well are you sure everything is okay? You hate doing homework."

"Everything is fine, Jen." He lied with a smile and she looked at him with concerned eyes saying,

"Well alright, if you say so…"

He looked at her nodding his head and she kissed him softly, giving him a hug before leaving and Applejack watched from the door… her heart hurting seeing this.

He closed the door awkwardly, but paused when he saw Applejack from away and said,

"Girlfriend."

"She's beautiful…" Applejack muttered, looking down to the ground and away from him, Marty sensing her mood had changed and said,

"Yeah, she's the one I'm going to marry someday."

"Great," Applejack lied and fiddled with her hands as she said nervously, "Maybe I should be heading back, you know to take care of the kids and that."

"Sure, I'll show you back."

"I know the way," she said weakly walking past him and he grabbed her arm, stopping her saying,

"You may know the way, but that doesn't mean you can walk it."

She looked at him slowly, seeing his smile and smiled weakly back saying,

"Yeah okay…"

He opened the door, leading her out and as the two walked back the direction to Doc's, Biff hid behind Marty's car, looking at the country girl lean against the teen and said,

"Marty's cheating on Jennifer!" the middle aged squirming man bit his nails in haste saying, "Oh I should tell her! I can't believe a McFly would do such a thing!"

But through his concern he also had a little bit of sinister happiness as he muttered,

"Oh what a terrible thing to do…"


	5. Chapter 5

The two reached the old scientist's home after a fifteen minute walk, Applejack keeping mainly silent through it and Marty could sense he had upset her somehow but couldn't figure out why exactly.

As they reached the door Applejack came in quietly, the seventeen year old teen boy sitting down on one of Doc's old armchairs not knowing really what to do with himself as he saw the girl wander quietly across the room to the kitchen, seeing the kids talking to each other at the small dining table but Norman did seem a bit off.

"Is everything okay, Norman?"

The boy looked up, seeing the tall girl looking at him with a deadness about her and shook his head nervously, mumbling,

"yes, fine… why?" he asked awkward and she just shrugged her shoulders saying,

"You just looked a bit off."

"There's still cereal left in the box if you want some," Kiki said with a smile and Applejack nodded her head, sitting down and pouring herself a bowl, Chris handing her the milk, seeing the dissension in her mood and asked,

"Anything happen between you and Marty?"

"No." she said sternly, looking at him annoyed, "Why do you keep askin' stuff like that?"

"You just seem a bit sad."

"I'm fine." She grumbled and clutched a spoon, eating her food with a mood, Chris not liking her present attitude so left the room, Norman following as the two went out to the invention room and Norman asked Marty who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do you happen to have TV in this universe? Just curious."

"Yeah we have TV." Marty said and pointed to the small box set on one of the shelves, Norman going over to it slowly flicking on the power button and an old looking picture came on, the boy amazed at seeing the old static lines run across a screen, something which had nearly become completely absent in future TVs.

"Is Applejack okay?"

The two looked over at Marty as he asked this with concern,

"I think I might've done something to upset her earlier…"

Chris looked at him with a grin, saying,

"Like kiss her?"

Marty pulled a disbelieving face,

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Nothing, man," Chris said, looking off awkwardly but still had a grin on his face, it was so fun messing with those two for something neither of them seemed to realize.

Marty rolled his eyes in an annoyed frown, getting up and just going outside a bit distressed for feeling bad over nothing.

Chris looked at Norman's worried eyes as the boy watched the screen and asked,

"You okay, man?"

The boy blinked coming back to the present, looking over to him in silence and nodded his head.

"Yeah… why?"

"You just look worried, s'all."

Norman looked at Chris with fear, as he could see the start of a sparkling tear going down his face, invisible to anyone else and Norman swallowed,

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, man."

"I actually need to go for a walk today…" Norman said quietly, walking away from him and leaving the house, Chris looking at him concerned for what this boy was about and maybe thought he should return the favour of following him for a change… Norman acting unusual, even from what he'd seen so far.

He waited a few minutes before stepping out after him and went past Marty who was sitting on an outside bench, his head in his hands in a mood.

Applejack was just in as much as one inside, chewing her coco puffs hard as she finished the last spoonful and grumbled, leaving the room with a very confused Link and Kiki left behind.

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked lost and Kiki looked after Applejack as she vanished into the next room, raising her shoulders in a shrug before guessing.

"Maybe she was fighting with Marty."

"About what? They seemed okay yesterday,"

"I don't know, Link." Kiki said helpless to give an answer, "But I don't want to be around if those two start shooting missiles at each other."

She picked up her broom to leave and Link jumped around excitedly,

"Yay! Another flight!"

Kiki looked at him hesitantly, memories of the last time becoming present in her mind and Link could sense her concern, giving an innocent pout saying,

"Please."

She looked at him warily, but seeing the younger boys big blue eyes looking at her pleadingly, sighed, nodding her head and saying,

"Alright, come on."

Link jumped about excitedly following her out and the two past AJ who sat at the table in a tired sadness, but got up when she saw them leave following them quickly out saying,

"Where are ya'll goin'?"

But just as she reached the front door the two were already in the sky and took an annoyed breath out, panting fed up but stopped when she saw Marty sitting away and crossed her arms saying,

"You still here?"

"What's the matter with you, Applejack?" Marty asked annoyed, "Why have you been acting so weird since we left my house."

"No… I haven't…" she said, but her voice seemed to falter as she said that and he pulled a disbelieving face, the girl sighing, taking a nervous step towards him mumbling,

"Yeah… alright, I guess I have."

"Did I do something offensive in pony world standards?"

"Equestia." She said quietly with a smile, amused at how he described her world and he sighed, the girl feeling nervous as she took the seat next to him.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay." He said tiredly, though kept his eyes on the ground because whenever he looked into hers he always got distracted, "I know it's hard on you guys."

"You know," Applejack said with a grin and he looked at her a little to see what expression she was pulling in case it was an unfavourable one but relaxed when it wasn't, "You're quite good at the guitar."

"Told you I've been practicing for years." He said with a smirk, seeing her giggle a little back "It's not that hard really to me anymore,"

"Than what is?"

He looked at her a little puzzled to hear this and said, finally catching glimpse of her eyes and not being able to look away this time,

"Well…"

XXXXX

Kiki and Link flew high ahead as Chris spied on Norman, seeing the boy had just walked to the isolated graveyard and watched from the distance as Norman started talking to thin air, the spikey haired boy seeming worried,

"What do all these white rips mean? Why won't you explain?"

"_Because all it'll do is worry you child_," one of the white creatures said with care and Norman looked at them so confused,

"_You must go to Marty and tell him to find Emmett Browne. He is the only one who can stop this_"

"Stop WHAT exactly?!" Norman asked and the angel only looked at him worried saying,

"_Stop the universe from collapsing_"

"…what?" Norman said, his eyes become a little watery and Chris decided he had to do something, hating seeing anyone cry and called to him,

"Norman."

Norman looked fast over to where the voice had come from and lowered his eyebrows angrily when he saw Chris yelling at him.

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!"

"You looked worried, man." Chris said and looked around to the spot Norman had been looking asking, "Is there ghosts there?"

Norman didn't answer that, just pushed past him and Chris caught up to him saying,

"What did they say?"

"Nothing." He responded in an angry voice, "It's none of your business."

"It's not good keeping things bottled up."

"Then why don't you finally show everybody _your GUN!_"

Chris stepped back from that shout as Norman glared at him with piercing eyes and Chris just had to say,

"Jesus, Norman…"

Norman just looked at him with tears, seeing the invisible white rip had torn a little more across Chris's face and closed his eyes, shaking away the tears as he kept on walking.

"What's wrong with you…?"

Norman hated whenever he heard that said, being called a freak, being seen as weird when he was the only one who could see these things. The invisible dangers… the visions and just ran away in tears, not wanting this boy to see him hurt.

Chris just looked after Norman so confused as to what this kid's problem was… but knew it was something bad… sensing it in his gut and just walked the way out, not doing anything more but following him.

Kiki could see Chris walking through the streets by himself and she nudged Link with her elbow, the boys attention being finally distracted away from the sights as he looked down to Chris and said,

"Let's say hello!"

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't mind," Kiki said, and maybe she could baggage him with Link for a while, the young boy tiring her out.

Chris stopped walking as he saw those two land in front of him and stared at them disheartened, Link running over to him with laughter saying.

"We could spot you from a mile away!"

Kiki's smile dropped however when she saw the concerned look on Chris's face and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Something's going on with Norman, but he won't speak."

She looked at him quietly, looking around to see if she could spot the boy before Chris said.

"He ran off."

"I could probably go look for him," Kiki said with will and Chris just nodded his head, the girl taking flight again and Link called,

"You forgot me!"

"Calm down little guy," Chris said to him with a smile, "You can hang with me."

"What are you doing?"

"Just walking."

"Awe! And I was just flying."

"Yeah, well maybe you need to keep your feet on the ground," he said with a small grin and Link smiled back at him with cheek.

"Yes, but the ground is so limited."

"Only witches are meant to fly, not little elf boys."

"I AM NOT AN ELF!" Link yelled and Chris only laughed.

"Right, Link," he said with a grin, "Right."

XXXXX

Applejack burst into laughter at the joke Marty told, placing her hand on his thigh to keep from falling over and he chuckled back, he had never seen a girl laugh so hard at one of his unfunny jokes, it was amusing.

"You really know how to tell a story," she said with a spark in her eyes and he felt it back, the two moving unconsciously closer to each to keep in each other's view.

"No, you are just easily amused."

"Because you're funny,"

"Well…" he said with an unsure face and she smiled at him, their noses nearly touching as she said,

"You are."

"Maybe you should tell my girlfriend that."

Applejack seemed to stop for a second, looking away to the ground nervously and Marty asked,

"What's wrong?"

"How did you two get together?" she asked quietly and Marty looked at her confused.

"We've been together for years… it just sorta happened."

"How?"

"Well two people fall in love…" he said with a nervous laugh "it's just human nature."

"Do you remember why you fell in love with her?"

He looked at her quietly, her green eyes staring into his with a deep concentration and he thought about it… saying,

"No…"

"Hmm…" she said to herself, looking at him nervously before getting up and saying quietly, "I think I should go,"

"Wait AJ," he said, holding onto her wrist to stop her from leaving, "Don't go…"

She looked at him nervously, finding it hard to look into his eyes because whenever she did she found it hard to look away.

She sighed saying,

"Okay…"

She sat back down with an uncertain smile, the young man just looking at her hesitantly saying,

"You're a pretty great pony."

"Was a pretty great pony." She muttered, looking at him with a shy smile.

"I think you make a better human…"

She looked at him slowly, looking into his eyes with a small grin saying,

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you were out at a disco, guys would probably be all over you."

"I doubt that."

"Well maybe if you lose that hat," he said with a grin taking it off her head and putting on his, the girl giggling as she said,

"Give it back,"

"No,"

"C'mon!" she laughed trying to reach over him as he held it high in the air but felt their faces touch by accident, freezing as she looked into his eyes with worried ones of her own, Marty's eyes staring into hers slowly before he suddenly kissed her, the girl freezing before he withdrew saying quietly,

"Shit…"

He gave her back her hat nervously and was about to get up and leave but Applejack just held onto his arm and kissed him slowly back, pulling his face to hers with a heavy breath and without thinking the two began to make out, their breaths panting quickly, their hearts beating fast as they ravaged each other in an uncontrollable desire… a girl looking away in the distance in shock, Biff saying to her with a sinister grin.

"Told you,"

Jennifer just took a step back, her heart beating in agony, tears falling from her eyes as she just ran from the scene, Biff smiling darkly at his revenge… a revenge Marty wouldn't fully understand until later.

The boy and girl took shaky breaths as they looked at each other in the eyes with a boiling heat, their lips breaking a part only for a second before joining again desperately together.

XXXXX

Kiki finally spotted Norman sitting on a curb in distress, the girl landing down beside him asking,

"Norman?"

He stopped his tears, looking at her in shame of himself and the girl sat beside him asking,

"Chris said you were acting weird."

"I didn't mean to worry him," Norman said, and then added, "Why the _hell_ would it worry him? Just Norman being a _freak_."

"He didn't say that."

"Yeah, but he was thinking it. Everyone's always thinking it."

"What's wrong Norman?" Kiki asked worried, "Why are you acting this way?"

He finally looked at her and saw a rip going down her face as well, just crying harder saying.

"We have to go back." He said in tears, "We can't stay here."

"Why? What's wrong, Norman?"

He looked at her with quaky eyes, whispering in tears,

"Kiki," his voice hopeless with trying to keep this secret any longer,

"Our universe is breaking apart…"


	6. Chapter 6

"What."

"You can't tell the others." He warned her with dead serious eyes. Kiki looked at him confused,

"What do you mean the universe is breaking apart?"

"I've been seeing these invisible tears," he whispered, looking at the one on her face in fear, "They're small at the moment but they are just going to get bigger… and after a while they will become visible. They are the future being shown to me now."

"How do we stop it?"

"I don't know, the other side keeps telling me we must go back, that I have to find Emmett Browne and only Marty can help us."

"Norman, we have to tell the others."

"We _can't"_

"Why?" she asked so lost and he swallowed.

"We just tell Marty, that's it. Once we're sent back everything will be fine, but I don't know how much time we have."

"Why can't I at least tell Chris?" Kiki asked desperately and he shook his head.

"I don't want them freaking out. We just get back and that's it." He got up, wiping his eyes as he looked at her, "We have to find Marty."

She nodded her head, but it still didn't make sense why Norman wouldn't tell the others, it was best they all knew but she would keep her word and the two headed back the direction of the house, bumping into Chris and Link on the way asking.

"What were you two doing?"

"Link was just showing me some moves on his sword." Chris said with a smile, Link swishing his weapon around in eager laughing and the two put on a fake laugh back, but looked at each other worried Norman whispering,

"Be normal."

Chris heard that whisper and looked at Norman suspicious asking,

"Everything alright?"

"Yep, yep," Kiki said quickly with a nervous smile, "Everything is, is totally normal."

He didn't believe them, pulling a suspicious frown but Norman just stared back at him straight in the eyes muttering.

"Everything is fine."

"If you say so," he said back in just as much darkness and the four reached the house, the sun high in the sky as they re-entered and called,

"Marty? Applejack?"

There was no response and the group just shrugged sitting down in the main room and turning on the small TV, Link's eyes widening in amaze as he said,

"A magical box!"

"No my friend." Chris said with a grin, "That is the power of electricity. TV's are so rare in my world… and colour, a luxury."

"Well you did grow up in the fifties," Norman said with a smirk and Chris looked at him annoyed,

"_Sorry _future boy."

"I'm just telling you." Norman said back irritated and Kiki could feel the tension in the room saying,

"Link, how about we prepare lunch."

"To the magical microwave!" he said in glee and followed the girl out in happy skips, the two boys glaring at each other silently as Chris muttered.

"Got a problem?"

"Yeah, and I wish it would go away." Norman said back quietly and Chris stood up saying,

"Going."

He walked into the hall in dead steps to the bathroom but just as he reached for the knob he stopped, seeing Applejack coming out of her room with messy hair as she tried to fix up her shirt nervously and asked,

"You okay there, AJ?"

The girl froze, combing her hair quickly with her fingers saying,

"Me, oh," she gave a goofy grin, "Yeah, I am _perfectly_ fine." She giggled nervously as she walked awkwardly past him and Chris just looked at her confused before seeing Marty come out a few seconds later and the boy grinned saying,

"You didn't."

"Did what?" Marty asked with a nervous laugh, "She just needed help with the… bed."

"I'm sure you two fixed it."

"Shut up," Marty said feeling his face go red and walked past him in stiff steps, Chris just laughing watching him go and said.

"Knew it."

Applejack sat at the table, doodling her finger across the wood with an empty head, giggling goofily as she looked at nothing and Kiki looked at her with a confused smile saying,

"Everything okay, Applejack?"

"Yep…" the girl said with a goofy grin, "Couldn't be better, hee," she giggled and Kiki looked at her lost at what was so funny but when Marty stepped into the room she ducked for cover, the young man sitting next to Applejack and putting his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and the girl just grinned at him with a giggle, doing the same back but a lot more slowly.

He looked at her with a smile and when Kiki looked back her way she could sense that they had an inner dialog going on saying.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?"

"_Talked-"_

"_-Watched TV"_

Their two sentences getting jumbled together and she looked at them confused saying,

"Oh."

She could see the two looking at each other with smiles as Applejack said,

"I'm gonna watch some of that magic box."

"Yeah," Marty said nervously, getting up just as she was "I think I'll do that too."

She smiled at him slowly as he followed her out and Kiki stood there amazed at how stupid the two seemed to be acting, hearing a uncontrollable laugh from the door as Chris stood there saying,

"Oh this is golden."

"What's so funny?" she asked confused, "Why is everyone acting so weird?!"

"The birds and the bees, c'mon, you're older than me, you should know this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Argh, you're so innocent." He said with a roll of his eyes and her eyes opened, seeming to realize what he was getting at and gasped slowly,

"They didn't…" she looked at him as he smiled innocently, "They wouldn't- I thought Marty had a girlfriend!"

"_Had_ a girlfriend." Chris said with a chuckle, "I don't think he'll be having one much longer."

"Oh my goodness," she said and peered through the door to the invention room, seeing Marty and Applejack staring at each other instead of the TV, "Oh no, this… this will ruin everything!"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused and she looked at him worried,

"We have to tell Marty something!"

She ran quickly out to the main room, Applejack smiling slowly as she stared into Marty's eyes, the teenager looking back into hers with a grin but Kiki got in his way and he looked up at her confused saying,

"Is everything okay, Kiki?"

"No, Marty, everything is not okay." She said desperately and Applejack got slowly up saying in a casual voice,

"I'm going to the bathroom,"

Looking at Marty as she said this and the young man grinned slowly, getting up after her and Kiki stood in front of him saying,

"Marty, you have to listen to me,"

"Yeah…" he said offhandedly pushing her aside and Kiki nearly ripped out her hair in worry as the boy headed to the hall, knocking on the bathroom door and being let in.

"What are they _doing_!" Kiki cried in absolute horror, Norman looking at her confused as Chris came in from hearing that and smiled in disbelief saying when he saw the two were absent,

"_Again?"_

"What's going on?" Norman asked, looking at Kiki and Chris concerned and Link finally looked away from the screen saying,

"Danger?"

"More like high voltage." Chris chuckled and Kiki pulled him an annoyed face before turning to Norman saying,

"Marty and Applejack are together."

"But I thought-?"

"Yeah we all did," Chris said interrupting him with a laugh and Norman looked at him crossly.

"What do you mean by _together."_

"As in doing each other right now." Chris said bluntly and Norman's eyes widened,

"What…?"

"I'll break them up." Chris said, seeing as the other two didn't have the same liking for this news as he had and Kiki and Norman looked at each other concerned as Chris knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a small yell from inside and whispered nervously,

"Err AJ? Marty?"

"I'll be out in two minutes!" Applejack said in a gasp, as if she had lost her breath nearly and he shrugged his shoulders with a grin leaving the two as on the other side the lovers pressed against each other hard as they slammed against the door, Applejack kissing Marty frantically, her legs finding it near impossible to keep stable, squinting nearly from the orgasm as he thrust into her again, begging,

_**"Please!"**_

He looked into her eyes as she looked at him with green burning ones of passion, her legs trying desperately to stay around his waist and he asked in a heavy breath,

"_**Are you okay?!**_"

"_hmm mmm!_" she said biting her lip from the intense sensations running through her body before screaming suddenly from one last hard thrust, the four kids all freezing when they heard it and Link asked,

"Oh my God! She is okay?!"

"She's fine." Chris said sternly, Kiki's and Norman's eyes so wide they were close to popping out and after the scream everything seemed to go silent, Chris muttering,

"I think they're done."

"I can't believe this…" Norman said in disgust, "Honestly, what the hell is wrong with them? And a bathroom! I mean who does that!"

"Hey calm down man," Chris said surprised, "They're adults, it's not as if it's not consent."

"I can't believe you," Norman just said in amaze, "I just can't believe you."

The four became quiet as Applejack came nervously out of the bathroom, stepping across the room in a daze and Marty came out after her, the two looking a mess before the boy said,

"I have to get going,"

"What?" Applejack said, looking at him lost, "Don't you want to stay the night?"

"I can't, Applejack." He said and she felt like her heart was breaking at that, "Jennifer is probably wondering-" his face seemed to freeze as a realization finally dawned on him and he said, "Oh my God, Jennifer."

"You two done with the bathroom?" Link asked fast, and after no reply just shrugged and went to the loo.

Marty's eyes seemed to go empty, Applejack looking at him slowly as she said,

"Screw Jennifer."

"I can't believe I completely forgot about…" his eyes dashing back and forth quickly in panic and Applejack went over to him saying,

"Forget about her."

She grabbed his face, the boy being forced to look into her eyes and said quietly,

"I can't."

"Stay here for the night."

"But what about-"

"Worry about her tomorrow." She said, saying the only thing she could to make him stay and he looked at her worried, nodding his head not knowing what else to do. How could he be so stupid! But he was being stupid now and shook his head.

"No, I really can't stay."

"Do you really think you can leave me?" she asked weakly staring into his eyes and he looked back at her, her eyes so piercing and impossible to ignore and he shook,

"Please."

"Stay."

He looked at her worried and swallowed, nodding his head weakly… hating how she had this control over him and sighed leaving the room for outside, Applejack following him and the three kids just looked at each quietly, Chris saying,

"Whoa."

"What the hell?" Norman said in disbelief, "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"I think…" Chris said, as if still in amaze, "I think they are actually in love…"

"Don't be stupid." Norman said annoyed, "They've barely known each other for a day… they're just acting like idiots."

"I don't know guys…" Kiki said worriedly, "I haven't seen that before… it's weird…"

The three looked out the window, seeing Applejack and Marty sitting with each other talking quietly in the sun and Link came back in saying,

"I don't know what Applejack was doing in there but the bathroom is a mess."

The three looked at him quietly, seeing his naivety before turning back to the window seeing the two again touching hands weakly and Norman swallowed.

He had to tell them.

...this was getting too serious.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids grew worried as it grew dark, the two young adults still outside talking in mutters and Kiki looked through the grocery bags, panting when she found there was no more frozen dinners.

She came back out to the boys saying,

"We need food."

"Should we get Marty to get some?"

"He's the only one who knows this place…" Kiki muttered and her, Norman and Chris stepped outside to the two, the two looking up at them quietly.

"We need food." Norman said straight out, "There's nothing in the house for a proper dinner."

Marty looked at them slowly, saying silently,

"Okay,"

He got up but Applejack held onto his hand, getting up with him and the kids all pulled disconcerting faces, Norman saying.

"What you're doing is wrong."

The two looked at him confused,

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked slowly and Norman just stared at them, Chris covering his mouth suddenly as he said,

"He's only kidding." laughing but Norman pushed him away as he saw rips going across Marty's and AJ's faces and said,

"I have to tell you something."

"We'll be home soon," Marty said to them not really there as the two left down the street and Norman said to Kiki,

"Go with them."

She looked at him worried,

"Why me?"

"I have… stuff to do."

She looked into his eyes quietly, seeing him telling her something with them and sighed, nodding her head and running up after the two, Chris looking at him confused saying quietly.

"I know you and Kiki are hiding something."

"You think you know it all," Norman just muttered and went back inside, Chris sighing weakly as he followed, the night sky becoming pitch black as street lights lit the town.

Marty and AJ walked quietly through the halls of the supermarket, Kiki pushing the trolley but was scared of how silent the two seemed, the two just holding hands weakly as they stepped slowly around, not looking at each other straight in the eye and Kiki asked,

"Do we need this?"

Marty blinked, looking at her with a smile saying,

"Yeah, we need that."

"Are you okay, Marty?" Applejack asked silently, finally looking at him and he stared back into her eyes, his ones looking worried as he muttered,

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She said weakly and he sighed, staring into her piercing eyes… and how he couldn't look away.

"I'm just worried about Jen."

"Not tonight," Applejack said with barely a voice, not looking at anyone but him and the two stopped walking, staring into each other's eyes as if nothing was around them and Applejack kissed him, the young man kissing her back silently as they held each other in a tight grip, not letting air for words as their lips pushed against each other in hard gasps, the two not even thinking.

Kiki picked up a packet of the frozen food, looking back at her to ask Marty something but as she turned around she saw the two all the way in the distance kissing vigorously and she panicked, running to them begging,

"Please don't do this!"

The two stopped, but not because of Kiki's plead, Applejack looking quietly into Marty's eyes as she said,

"Not here."

He looked at her weakly as the two left, Kiki's mouth gaping in horror as they left her with the food and she began to panic, running after them but paused when she lost them in the dark and bit her nails fearfully, not knowing what to do.

The boys watched the TV screen bored, but Norman was somewhere else as he listened to the invisible beings tell him everything and nodded his head muttering,

"Okay."

Link and Chris jumped when the front door slammed opened, Kiki panting there in horror as she said,

"They left me!"

The two boys looked at her confused before Chris said,

"What do you mean?"

"They just started making out in the store before leaving and LEFT ME!"

"Did you bring any food?"

"Is that all that MATTERS TO _YOU!_" she yelled shocked and he sighed,

"They'll be back later."

"No dinner?" Link asked weakly and Chris shook his head but Kiki seemed to be hyperventilating as she said,

"The way they were acting, it was scary! It was like they weren't even themselves… I don't think they should be together."

"Like how were they acting?"

"They weren't talking… just staring at each other… weirdly."

"Like how?"

"As if… like they were looking at something in specific in each other's eyes… like their souls or something."

"Isn't that what all couples do?"

"It was scary…"

"Relax."

But Kiki couldn't relax as somewhere out there was Marty and Applejack… alone in the dark and it was in a park the two actually were, their breaths panting as they kissed rapidly on the grass, half naked and Marty pushed into her hard one last time, Applejack gasping as she held him close before going on top of him, pushing with force into him as she drew his face to hers, the two's breaths nearly gone before he exploded into her and the two looked at each other gasping, Applejack's eyes just staring into his as she breathed in pants.

She lay herself against him, her breath barely there as she put her hand against his chest and the young man just breathed heavily in as he looked back at her muttering,

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know…" Applejack said weakly, her eyes dimming in exhaustion and he stared at her still panting,

"This isn't right."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" she asked, holding him tight and he just shut his eyes, looking finally out to the sky and muttering weakly.

"I love you, Applejack…"

She paused when she heard that, and shook her head,

"No you don't…"

"I know you love me."

Her heart seemed to shake a little, looking up to the teenage boy and said angrily,

"Don't say that…"

"I know it's true," he muttered and she got up, getting her pants back on and her boots but he grabbed her wrist, saying,

"Don't deny it…"

"I ain't denying anything," she said quietly, but feeling very vulnerable and he looked into her eyes, the two keeping still and the girl muttered in fear, "Why do you have to make it so hard for me?"

"Because you're making it harder for me." He replied back silently and she just looked at him, kissing him slowly then and there as she grasped his head, pulling him into hers but he pushed her away saying,

"Stop doing this."

"You stop doing it." She replied back angrily and the two began to kiss hard, their lips devouring the others as she fell on top of him, clinging onto him in a fiery passion and he pushed her away, gasping for air saying,

"You do love me."

"No," she said in a gasp, ramming her lips to him again and he sat up, trying to control her with his hands but the two just made out hard in the park, the two gasping for air after five minutes and he said,

"W-we have to go home."

She looked at him, trying to kiss him again but her lips were so weak and sighed saying,

"I know…"

He put on his pants and helped her up, the two staring at each other as they stood in the park and he whispered.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes."

She looked at him quietly, muttering,

"If you stop…"

Their hands still holding onto each other tight as they walked back home in silence.

When the two arrived back Kiki threw a fit the moment she saw them. The two were standing at the door and the girl just scowled at them yelling,

"Where were you! We couldn't get any food and we're starving."

"Look it'll be okay," Marty said weakly and the kids looked at them crossly, "We'll get Mac Donalds, it's only down the road."

"Mac Donalds?" Link said confused,

"Take away," Norman explained but turned to Marty saying, "I need to tell you something."

"Can it not be tonight…" he mumbled tiredly, his hand still grasping hold of Applejack's with no movement and Chris seemed to notice what Kiki was talking about… the way the two were acting… just didn't seem right."

"C'mon," Marty said barely and walked out the door, bringing Applejack with him and the kids followed from behind, seeing the two keep close and Chris whispered,

"It's like an attachment… for safety or something…"

"I told you it was weird," Kiki said quietly, the two looking at the couple, seeing their hands holding so tight and they reached the fast food joint moments later, Marty ordering a meal for them all before the group sat down at a table, Applejack and him just sitting opposite each other as they stared into one another's eyes… the faces seeming empty before the food was brought over to them and the two ate weakly, not losing eye contact.

"What _is_ this strange food?" Link asked in amaze as he ate his cheese burger, "It tastes so good!"

"Just a burger," Chris said quietly, but kept his eye on the two young adults adding, "Just eat it, it's good."

"The food in my world is so hard and bony… but this! This is amazing!"

Applejack smiled at Marty as she took a bite out of her burger slowly, the young man just watching her, his lips rising too as she ate her burger seductively and he took a bite out of his just as slow.

"This is really good," Kiki said munching on her Big Mac not taking notice of the two, the kids seeming to want to ignore it now as Applejack got up, leaving after she had eaten and Marty continued eating his burger for a while more before also getting up.

The kid's groaned when they saw the two leave and Chris had to say,

"Okay, now I think it's getting a bit much."

"They were totally different this morning," Norman said just thinking of how this could of happened, "I mean… what could have made them just… just-?"

"Just fall in love?" Chris finished for him and Norman shook his head,

"It's not love… it's like an unhealthy obsession."

"I don't think its love either," Kiki said quietly looking at them with fear, "When we were in the supermarket, the way the two were acting was weird… I'm telling you it was scary."

"What are you on about?!" Link laughed totally out of the blue, "Marty and AJ just went to the loo, they're not in love! Ha ha!" he laughed and the kids just pulled him an annoyed look, all becoming quiet when in ten minutes the two came back out and Chris muttered,

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect." Applejack said quietly, looking at Marty with a smile and the teen looked back at her, seeming to hate to look in her eyes for the way they made him feel when he did and he nodded his head saying,

"Yeah, she just had to tell me something,"

"Thank you for buying this for us," Applejack said, indicating the food still on the table and he smiled, saying barely,

"Anything."

She held his hand as the two sat across from each other at the table and the kids looked at one another scared, the two just smiling at each other, their pupils huge as if they were high on something and the last burger was finally finished, the group leaving the fast food restaurant as they headed home, Applejack and Marty just strolling behind the rest, talking quietly and even Chris was starting to get stressed from this behaviour now saying,

"Okay, we need to split them up."

"We need to find Doc Browne." Norman said back quietly and Chris looked confused,

"Who's he?"

"The guy that can send us back."

Chris looked at him slowly, not knowing how to respond to that exactly and just nodded, saying finally with willingness to do this,

"Okay…how do we find him?"


	8. Chapter 8

The group walked in silence back to the house but Marty seemed to freeze a little as he saw a girl sitting down on the bench, loosening his grip on AJ's hand but the country girl just tightened it.

He approached Jennifer nervously, the teenage girl looking up to him in tears and just whispered,

"Tell me it's not true."

"I am so sorry, Jennifer," he said, finally letting go of Applejack as he approached her but she only shrunk back, hating him as she whispered,

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do," he said, but he was so confused to it all and tried to hold her hand but she pushed him away hissing,

"And all for some girl you don't even know?"

"How do you know that?"

"Biff told me everything and…" she said in tears, "showed me everything."

"Why would he do that?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Do you think it's nothing, Marty?"

The kids all grew quiet, not knowing what to do in this situation as they rolled their feet against the ground nervously, Applejack just staring at Marty in fear before Jennifer got up and hissed,

"I never want to see you again."

"Jen-"

He reached to grab her arm but she flinched away from his touch and just hit him, walking off in tears and Marty watched her go, his heart breaking as Applejack approached him and said.

"It will be okay."

"No…" he said, staring into her eyes with tears, "No it won't."

She reached her hand toward his face, kissing him slowly and he just pushed her away, going inside and kicking things in anger, the kids all staring in shock at what Applejack just did… what was wrong with her?

She looked at the kids slowly, her green eyes still and quiet as she went inside and Chris looked at Norman quietly asking,

"Okay so how do we find him?"

"Only Marty knows,"

"Do you really think we can talk to him now? After everything that just happened?"

Norman looked at Chris with lost eyes, shaking his head and muttering,

"No… not now… tomorrow."

"I don't want to stay here tonight," Kiki said worriedly, "I don't feel safe anymore."

"I'll protect you," Link said bravely and Kiki shook her head whispering,

"That's not what I meant."

The four kids headed inside just to see Marty yelling at the air as he flung things around in rage, Applejack trying to stop him but the kids did nothing, going to their rooms but Kiki went to Norman's and Link's.

Marty ripped at his hair, completely in anger and Applejack just sat in the armchair, watching him quietly as he hit his fists against the wall and got up, grabbing hold of his wrists trying to stop him as she made him look into her eyes and whispered,

"What's wrong? Tell me,"

"You just made me lose the love of my life." He said in tears, not even being able to face her but she grabbed his head, forcing his eyes to just look at hers, the teen panting in terror as he saw the piercing green and shut his eyes… no he couldn't fall for her trap, running to the bedroom as he shut the door panting… just hating her… hating her for what she had done.

It was in half an hour that Applejack opened the door weakly, looking over to the boy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and she looked at him nervously, coming over and sitting next to him, whispering,

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not…"

"I'm so sorry."

He glared at her, seeing her green eyes were full of tears and just asked,

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because… I love you."

He looked at her in disbelief… no… no she _didn't!_

She touched his face, just staring into his eyes as she kissed him gently as he tried to pull away but couldn't and just grabbed her wrist, holding her hostage as the two kissed vigorously, clutching her face to his as he ripped off her pants, the girl undoing his and he grabbed her lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist in love but just rammed her into the cupboard, the girl crying from the pain.

But that's what he wanted to cause her,

Pain... pain for what she had done to him… for what she was trying to do to him now and he rammed her into the cupboard again, piercing into her as the girl had tears coming down her face begging,

"_**Stop!**_**"**

"I thought this was what you _wanted!_" he yelled into her ear and AJ struggled to let go, feeling him hurt her as he rammed into her so hard, teardrops rolled down her cheeks as she screamed.

The kid's remained silent as they heard the screaming from the room… Kiki sitting on Norman's bed crying in terror as the boy just listened in fear… the two were torturing each other in there and they didn't even realize.

Marty slammed her into the cupboard one more time before falling to his knees, the girl holding onto him tightly in tears as she looked into his face with shivering lips whispering,

"_W-why…?_"

He looked into her eyes… seeing the pain and heartache in them and he just whispered back,

"Because you deserve to know what you did."

"I l-love you, Marty" she stuttered in tears, just looking into his eyes in fear and he carried her to the bed, saying in nothing,

"I hate _you…_"

Laying against her as he just said, looking dead into her eyes,

"I hate you…"

The girl cried as she held him in her arms, holding his body close to hers as she whispered,

"I k-know…"

The two lying there in silence on the bed, bruises running up Applejack's spine.

XXXXX

Kiki had slept in the main room that night, a warm blanket covering her on the armchair and the boys all got up one by one as they stretched and wandered into the room, but all had a quietness about them as Chris mumbled,

"Did you hear them last night?"

"I think they're in danger…" Norman said weakly, looking at Chris with a for once worried face as he said, "I think… they won't survive."

"They haven't come out yet?" Chris asked Kiki worriedly and the girl shook her head.

"I haven't seen them at all."

"It's scary how much they love each other…" she added quietly, her chest beating up and down in fear, "How they are willing to hurt each other… nearly kill each other… for love."

"That's why I don't think it's love," Norman said to her with silent eyes, "I think it's an addiction… that they are addicted to what each other can give to the other… pain, anger, rage… love doesn't make people act this way… addiction does."

The kids all looked at each other quietly, before hearing the door in the background open as Applejack stepped out with Marty… the two not even looking at each other as they walked through the room to the kitchen… Kiki seeing bruises running down Applejack's arm.

"I'm scared…"

"We will get home." Norman said to her with strength and it was as if just as those words were said the phone on the table started ringing, the four kids freezing… looking at it silently before Norman answered, Chris looking at him worriedly as the spikey haired boy said,

"Hello…?"

"Marty! It's me Doc!"

Norman seemed to freeze, saying nervously after a second,

"Doc Browne…?"

"Yes! My radars have been going off the chart with electro currents streaming from my house, what's been happening there?"

"This is Norman Babcock. Marty transported us here from different dimensions but broke the device and now the universe is going to break apart."

"Great Scot!"

"You have to help us."

"Right, well…" Doc said in haste, thinking of an idea and it clicked to him saying quickly, "In the first compartment of the draws near the doors, there should be a small slender machine called a Flux Compacitor. With it you should be able to go back to before he used the device and destroy it, erasing your history!"

"Okay?" Norman said, pointing to the draw and Chris went over opening it, pulling out the machine.

"Strap it around yourself and get up to eighty eight miles per hour. This one is a new design I got from the future so it should work without the petroleum and only transport you."

"Okay…?" Norman said again, trying to get it all and Doc said,

"But hurry! You don't have much time left!"

Norman nodded before he heard the line go dead and looked at the kids saying,

"I have to strap it to my chest and get to eighty eight miles."

"What does it do?"

"It will send me back to the past," Norman said, taking it off Chris as he looked at it and saw a little digital clock system of the past, present and future, changing it back to the day and time when they first arrived and said, looking at how the rips had nearly gone completely across Chris's body.

"I have to go."

"Wait man," Chris said just before Norman left the house, "How are you going to get up to that speed?"

"I'll take a sub."

"A what?"

"You'll understand in the future."

"Good luck, Norman." Kiki said quietly giving him a hug and Norman returned it warmly but when he saw Chris's face he just saw the older boy nod at him with a brave smile, Norman nodding back quietly before he left the house and the kids all jumped when they heard a crash in the kitchen, running in quickly as they saw Marty and AJ in a furious embrace, slamming each other hard into the counters and Chris ran over to them, him and Kiki pulling AJ away from Marty as the girl just yelled saying,

"LEAVE US _**ALONE!"**_

"It will be okay," Kiki said to her quickly, Marty just staring into AJ's piercing eyes with intense ones of his own and he just ran at her, the two kids being forced off as he grabbed her face and just begged, looking into her eyes,

"Stop doing this to me,"

"No!" she whispered and they dropped to their knees, just staring into each other's eyes in fear, not able to do anything else as they took in gasps, trying to regain their breaths and Chris and Kiki couldn't look at this scene… how wrong it seemed and the two left quickly, packing up the food that was left as they went into the lounge room saying,

"We can't stay here."

"Why, what's Marty and AJ doing in there?" Link asked in wonder,

"Killing themselves," Chris said back in anger and Link pulled a frightened face.

"Killing themselves?!" he said as he got up to run in but Chris held him back,

"Everything will be fine… we will be home soon and none of this will have mattered."

"Chris…" Kiki said slowly, her voice starting to shake and he looked at her confused asking,

"What?"

She looked to the ground, the boy also looking down and saw a white tear run across the floor, ripping up the wall slowly and he took a step back in horror saying,

"Norman was r-right."

Watching as rips slowly began to run up the building, letting in a white crisp light and the kids gathered together in panic, Kiki yelling,

"What do we do!?"

"Pray he gets there in time," Chris said back in terror as he felt the building begin to rip apart and looked to his hands, seeing them glow a little as he saw the tiniest tear going across his finger and he begged,

"Please, Norman… please."

Marty and Applejack just stared into each other's eyes, panting in quick breaths as they kissed each other in passion, Marty trying to push her away but at the same time draw her close and as the room started to tear around them he said,

"_Please,_"

Looking into Applejack's eyes as he held her face in his hands, begging,

"_Please don't leave_ _me now..._"


	9. Chapter 9

Norman rushed into the train as soon as it pulled up, panting quickly as he saw tears going all across the insides, not present to the people inside of it yet- but would be in a matter of seconds.

He took a breath out, saying to himself quickly as the train started to pull away,

"It will be okay, it will be o-okay."

The whole train shook, people falling over in panic as a woman screamed, Norman looking at her seeing a real tear had split across her body and said,

"Oh no."

The kids jumped as tears split across them, seeing the house rip apart into white, light shining through the gaps burning into them as Kiki cried,

"No! He was meant to stop this! _NO!_"

"What's happening!" Link cried, running to hold onto her but as soon as his foot hit the ground a tear split through his leg and he fell through infinity screaming,

"LINK!" Kiki screamed, and jumped as a tear ran up to her, jumping trying to dodge it but felt Chris grab her hand, pulling her onto the table as the house around them ripped apart.

Norman kept looking ahead panicking as he felt the train speed up, slamming down the rails at an unreal speed but it wasn't fast enough! Seeing white light tear into the locomotive, people screaming as they ran up the chairs, trying to survive and he felt the Flux Compacitor start to light up a little as he begged,

"PLEASE!"

Kiki and Chris held each other tight, feeling the table start to dismantle as Kiki cried into his shoulder begging,

"Just stop it! _**STOP IT!**_"

"IT'LL BE OKAY, KIKI!" Chris yelled at her holding her tight in terror as their world around them collapsed and she just cried, holding him in tears, just _pleading!_

Applejack and Marty stared at each other as the room around them began to split up its side and Marty looked into her eyes, touching her face slowly but felt a tear… ripping his finger into her skin as light exploded out of it and Applejack gasped, Marty whispering,

"You look beautiful."

Kissing her again as he grabbed her hair, tearing it out, the two ripping each other apart as light ripped through them.

Norman begged, feeling the train go out of the tunnel into white light, people screaming as it dived down the loose rails like a rollercoaster, Norman falling back as it spun up, the flux compactitor shooting out light around him as he screamed,

"_PLEASE!_"

White blasted everywhere as the train dived into the BLINDING LIGHT.

XXXXX

He had his body quenched up, his eyes shut tight as he stood there in nothingness, breathing in and out slowly, trying to regain his breath as he faced his new reality.

But after a few seconds, his eyes weakened slowly before jumping when he heard clocks all going off, looking around quickly as he saw he was back in the invention room… the sun shining in warmly from outside.

Norman looked at the time on the clocks, seeing them say _12 _o clock and he took a gasp, realizing he was back to the time before Marty pressed the device.

He looked around quickly, getting his grip as he looked around the room in hurry, finally spotting a weird circular disk on the table and picked it up reading the words,

_Get rid of Immediately_

He tore the label off seeing underneath it say,

_Dimension Switcher_

And knew it was it.

He hit it to the ground, slamming his feet to it quickly before the machine broke, smoke rising out of its system in a puff and took a breath out whispering,

"…okay"

He heard a jingle of keys as the door was being unlocked then and panicked, running to behind the chair to hide but felt his chest hurt, taking in gasps as his body began to kill him… dropping behind the chair as he saw his hand begin to fade painfully away.

"It will be okay…" he whispered to himself in fear, feeling his inside disappear slowly before he was completely gone into nothing, Marty opening the door slowly as he looked around the room and took a breath out, looking at all Doc's old inventions

"Are you okay, Marty?"

He turned, seeing Jennifer standing at the door with a weak smile on her face and just nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah… I just can't believe he's gone."

"But he is so happy now."

"I know…" he said quietly and just looked at her one more time saying with a brave smile, "And so am I."

"Shall we start cleaning?"

"No… not just yet, Jen… can I just remember?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders and placed her hand on his, smiling weakly as she left and he watched her go, sighing as he just turned back to the old clustered room and began to look at all of Doc's old inventions.

"You were so great, Doc," he said to himself quietly with a smirk as he looked at all the quirky machines around him but paused for a second, looking at the table a bit confused… as if he was expecting to see something but saw… nothing, looking down as he saw a destroyed invention on the ground and felt his heart quake a little, saying to himself confused.

"…_hmm."_

He went around the room, as if he was looking for something, as if he expected to find something but found nothing and just shrugged after a moment saying,

"I guess I should just start cleaning up,"

He went to the door shouting out, "Hey, Jen?"

His girlfriend looked at him confused coming over and asking,

"Yeah?"

"You wanna help me clean?"

"Yeah, sure." She said looking into his eyes with a smile and he froze when he saw them… his heart quaking a little as if they were not the eyes he expected to see… feeling strange as she helped him pack away the stuff and he couldn't shrug off the feeling… what it was about her that seemed so… different?

"Doctor Browne sure had a lot of strange stuff," she said with a giggle and he nodded his head, but sat down, feeling a little out of it as he looked around the room in loss… trying to make sense of something that shouldn't even be.

"You okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked concerned, and he nodded his head not looking at her mumbling,

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I know this must be hard for you…"

He looked at her, seeing her smile and just nodded his head, feeling like he shouldn't be here… doing this.

"Yeah, it is…"

"We can do this another time."

He watched her smile at him as she placed a bag down and he got up, smiling at her but didn't feel anything for her at that second and the two left the house, going back to his and seeing Biff cleaning the car in panic, just trying to get the job done and Jennifer kissed him softly saying with a smile as she held his hands,

"I'll see you later,"

"Yeah…" Marty said quietly, looking at her so confused, "Later…"

She didn't seem to pick up on his change of attitude and just smiled, waving as she left and Marty fell down on one of the outside chairs, feeling his head with his hand in pain, just trying to make sense of it.

"You okay there Mr McFly?"

Marty looked up as Biff approached him nervously and nodded his head saying,

"Yeah I guess… it's just… I feel like something else was meant to have happened."

"I get that feeling sometimes," Biff said to him slowly and Marty looked confused, "Like this future wasn't meant for me… but I'd say just forget about it."

Marty looked at him confused… was Biff talking about what he did to him in the past… that had changed this man's fate forever.

"Yeah…"

"Cars nearly done being cleaned," Biff said with a smile, getting back to waxing it and Marty watched him slowly… feeling… knowing that something was wrong.

XXXXX

He lay in bed awake that night, finding it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned quickly, covering his head with his pillow as he just tried to drown at the distress and as his lids closed that night he saw an image come before him of green eyes.

The green eyes looked at him, a face smiling slowly as he stared into their soul… the piercing green going through his own…

And everything around him ripping apart. Not able to stop.

He shot up gasping in the dark, feeling his heart beat fast as he sat there on his bed, panting quickly.

He knew something was wrong… something had happened to him but didn't at the same time…

As if it had been prevented somehow and he couldn't make sense of it.

Those eyes… those burning green eyes that pierced into his soul… making him so angry, making him lose control,

Making him lose everything and he lay back down taking in a deep breath, breathing in slowly as all he could see were those green eyes in his mind.

Staring at him and taking away his life…

He just wish he knew if they were real.

Begging they weren't.

Begging they were just a dream

But knew they weren't.

...he just knew they were real.

The End.


End file.
